


Because of You

by flywithu



Category: Infinite - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flywithu/pseuds/flywithu
Summary: From the first time Myungsoo saw him, Myungsoo falls in love. Real hard.Fate brought them together and Myungsoo just keeps falling in love with this person.Just because of a person.And his name is Nam Woohyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, please forgive me for any mistakes!

Woohyun loves playing football. He loves how he got drenched of sweat after playing it. He said it before, if he's not a singer, he might be an athlete or even a chef. In which of course he is good in cooking too.

Myungsoo on the other hand loves taking pictures. He's mad with photography. Compliments, awards you name it. He have received it all.

That day Myungsoo went to a football stadium. His lecturer had given him and his classmates an assignment. And through votes, he need to take some pictures related to sports.

He saw the advertisement about today's match. And of course, from his housemate Dongwoo who is a big fan of FC Men.

Myungsoo does not really know who the members are. The only person he knows is Gikwang. Thanks to his little sister who is a die-hard fan of Beast.

He watched the game, although he did not really understand the rules, he was too absorbed with the game. Throughout the game he got his eyes stucked with the player who is wearing jersey number 9. Woohyun, that’s his name.

Myungsoo come back home, went to the kitchen. He took a cup and pour water inside it, gulping it down in a blink of eye. He is too thirsty.

Myungsoo rolls over for the 10th time. For some reason he just cannot fall asleep. He took his camera, staring at the photos he took few hours ago. Nam Woohyun. That man caught his eyes. He could never explain, but he thinks he likes how he looks serious and not to mention sexy while playing the football. Myungsoo shakes his head, trying to throw all of the thoughts in his head. He closes his eyes tightly, hoping to fall asleep soon.

Woohyun hums along the song on the radio as he drives his white Bentley. The city is busy and he loves how the song lifts up his mood.

"Shut up Woohyun. Can you please let me listen to my beautiful and cute Twice please?"

Woohyun rolls his eyes, unbelieve with the words spoken by the other.

"That’s so greasy hyung. You are only brave to say that when we are alone" Woohyun release a chuckle, remembering the moment when Sunggyu literally ran away when he first saw Twice.

"As if you are not the same when you are with Apink" Sunggyu mocked him.

"You know I’m an introvert hyung. " Sunggyu laughs hysterically while clapping his hands hearing Woohyun's excuse.

"You? In-tro-vert? Don’t make laugh" Sunggyu is still laughing. And he managed to stop it when he saw Woohyun was about to shot fires from his eyes.

"Ohh ok ok calm down boy. I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have said that" Sunggyu apologized. He knows better than anyone about Woohyun. They have known each other for 8 years and he can actually proudly said that he knows every single thing about Woohyun.

"You know I'm insecure about that"

"Yeah I know I’m sorry"

To be honest. Woohyun might actually looks like he gets along with everyone. When in reality, he fought real hard with himself to try talking with people. He will get shy when he met with new people and thats the reason he always potray himself as a tough guy when in reality he is such a softie.

"You mad, Namu?" Sunggyu asked softly, his eyes trying to read Woohyun's face.

"You know I can't stay mad with you Hyung"

Sunggyu all smiles, relieved that Woohyun is all fine.

On the next match, Myungsoo comes again. He's not really sure how he ends up here again but well, thanks to Dongwoo. He sees Woohyun and his eyes turns bright at the look of the said guy. Silently he's thankful to Dongwoo for forcing him out.

Just like the other day, hes not even interested with the game, but with the man wearing jersey number 9.

He heard the referee blowing the whistle, indicating the game is over. Some of the audiences are already leaving.

"Hyung, arent we leaving? I'm hungry"Myungsoo asked, wondering why they were still seated at the audience seats.

"Wait, Myungsoo-yah. A friend of mine will join us for dinner later, ok?"Dongwoo patted Myungsoo's back trying to calm him. He knows well how Myungsoo can be when he doesnt get his foods.

Myungsoo frowned. A friend?

And now here they are, in an exclusive restaurant. Myungsoo looked up at the person sitting in front of him, who is completely unaware of his stare because he's too focused looking at the menu.

How on earth this guy is Dongwoo hyung's friend?

"Myungsoo? Why are you so quiet? " Dongwoo's voice shattered all of his thoughts. All of four eyes are on him now and Myungsoo had no choice but to force a smile.

"No hyung, Im just too hungry"excuses were made up.

"What do you want to eat then ?"

"Aa.. same like you, hyung" Myungsoo stutters. He doesnt even know what actually Dongwoo have ordered. Well, thanks to the guy in front of him now, who just doesnt stop looking at him.

'Hell, this is so awkward' Myungsoo cussed silently. He cant even raise up his head.

Myungsoo saw the waiter leave after taking order from Dongwoo.

"Ah right, I havent introduce you two yet!" Dongwoo said brightly almost yelling to the whole restaurant -but thats nothing new to Myungsoo. Hanging out with Dongwoo means you have to be prepared to be embarassed too.

"Myungsoo, this is my friend Nam Woohyun and Woohyun this is my housemate, Myungsoo"

Silence. Myungsoo stares. And Woohyun too.

"Guys?" Dongwoo asked , awkwardly.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Myungsoo. Im Woohyun" Woohyun said, offering his hand to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo was stunned. Woohyun's voice is just too nice in his ears. He is not exaggerating because thats the truth. He wouldn't mind listening to Woohyun's talk all day.

"Uhm hi. I am Myungsoo" Myungsoo said, reaching out his hands to Woohyun's hand.

30 seconds have passed and he still haven't let go of Woohyun's hand. And it seems the same with Woohyun. Until he heard Dongwoo's fake cough, he decided to let go of Woohyun's hand. Earning a red cheeks to both of him and Woohyun.

After some time of waiting, the food comes. They all start eating the food while have some small talks and laughs over the food.

And thats where he learn that Woohyun is an idol. He is a member of boygroup named Infinite - which is quite famous. And that explained why they all ended up in this exclusive restaurant. Because Woohyun is famous, and they cannot be afford to be seen easily on public.

Myungsoo and Dongwoo were about to leave when Woohyun call them again, from his van with a guy which Myungsoo assume to be his manager.

"It is next week. Please do come" Woohyun said, looking at Myungsoo with hope, as if Myungsoo HAS to come.

Myungsoo still staring at the items in his hands. It is a concert ticket.

It is the concert day and Myungsoo has decided to go together with Dongwoo and his lover, Hoya. If he would to put the stories again, it is Hoya who is actually friends with Woohyun, and thats how Dongwoo gets to know with Woohyun. 

Hoya is actually a composer and a songwriter whose hobby is dancing, and thats how he met Dongwoo at the dance school and fall in love.

The concert is going to start anytime soon. Myungsoo is nervous, and he doesnt even know why. Myungsoo looks over to Hoya and Dongwoo beside him. They look excited. 

Few minutes later, Myungsoo can hear the loud screams from the fans welcoming the appearance of Infinite. 

Myungsoo's eyes turns big when he saw Woohyun. How do he describes this, Woohyun is amazingly handsome and beautiful in a white attire. He can't tear his eyes away from Woohyun. His eyes gets even bigger when he heard Woohyun singing and all those falsettos and high notes. All those sharp dances and those killer synchronization. And those sweats excreting from Woohyun's skin. Eveything about Woohyun are beautiful.

Myungsoo knows it then, he is really in love with Woohyun. And it is love in the first sight.

When Infinite starts singing One Day, a song composed by Hoya, Myungsoo feels like running to Woohyun and confesses all of his love to him. But he holds in but he almost lost it when Woohyun suddenly looks at him while singing.

'If for just one day, no, for just one moment,

If you would look back at me I could take you back'

Myungsoo bites his lips, trying to hold the feelings that is building inside him again.

Myungsoo burns with jealousy when it is the time for Infinite to perform Thank You. He saw how Woohyun and his other member, Sunggyu flirting on the stage. And how the fans keep on chanted Woogyu loudly. He did his own research on Infinite and he knows that Woogyu is the top couple in Infinite, most rooted by the fans. 

He saw how Sunggyu looks at Woohyun the entire time and he knows it. Sunggyu have feelings for Woohyun, and Woohyun might also have feelings for Sunggyu too.

Myungsoo feels like crying. He feels so stupid, for having the slightest thoughts of Woohyun liking him too. 

'It's time to get back to reality, Myungsoo' he said silently.

Three weeks have passed since the concert day. Myungsoo tries his best to forget Woohyun and keep his life busy with college. Though sometimes he can't help himself to think about Woohyun. In which he will find himself staring at Woohyun's pictures. Moving on has never been easy for Myungsoo. The last time he broke with Sungyeol because Sungyeol cheats on him, he had trouble moving on. Only after a year, he can proudly say that he have completely move on from Sungyeol.

But for Woohyun, it is only a crush. Just a simple crush, but why is it so hard to move on?  
Myungsoo sighs again, feeling empty.

It was a long day for Myungsoo. He is so tired that he fell asleep on the bus on his way back to the home.  
It is 4pm in the evening, and he haven’t had his breakfast and even lunch. To put it simply, he haven’t eat anything today.  
His schedule was too tight today. 

Myungsoo frowned when he saw unfamiliar shoes at the entrance, but he ignored it because he is too tired to even care. He flopped himself on the sofa at the living room as soon as he sees it. His eyes shuts close, trying to get some good sleep.  
A sound of door opening shot his eyes open.  
'Who is it? Dongwoo said he will be late today. Sungjong said he will visits his parents house. So who could it be?' Myungsoo's brain starts thinking.

Myungsoo almost jumped out of the sofa when he heard a voice calling him.  
"Hey Myungsoo " that voice calls him again. Myungsoo froze. That voice, thats the voice he has been missing for three weeks. The voice that belongs to someone he trying so hard to forget.  
"You okay, Myungsoo?" Woohyun asked concernedly. He is already sitting next to Myungsoo on the sofa.  
Myungsoo pinch his thigh, to make sure he is not dreaming. And yes, he is not dreaming. This is reality. Woohyun is in his house.  
"What .. are yyyou doing here? " Myungsoo asked, stuttering.  
"Dongwoo hyung will be late today" Myungsoo continue again, picking up the courage to look at Woohyun beside him. Woohyun still looks stunning as usual. Those eyes, those nose and those lips, everything are perfect on Woohyun's face.

"I am not here for Dongwoo. I came for you" Woohyun said, making Myungsoo sending him a questioned look.  
"What do you want?" His words came out harsh than he expected, but he dont wish to make correction of it. Myungsoo needs to hold himself from falling to Woohyun anymore deeper. 

Myungsoo can feel Woohyun's stare, but he doesn't dare to return that stare. He feels a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to face Woohyun. 

"Look at me, Myungsoo. Why are you avoiding me?" Woohyun had this serious tone. Myungsoo shivers at the little touch of Woohyun's hand on his shoulder. Only God knows how much he wants to hug Woohyun now. But he is holding himself. 

"What do you mean avoiding? I am not. " Myungsoo truly wonders with Woohyun's question. What does he mean?

"Stop lying. You left the concert even before the concert finished. And ... you dont even watch my games these days" Myungsoo raise up his head trying to match his eye level with Woohyun's. 

"How did .. you know? "  
"Dongwoo told me"  
"No, I mean about me frequently watching your games. How did you know?"Myungsoo asked, cheeks already red. Embarrassed by the fact that Woohyun knows about it.

"Who wouldn't notice if a handsome guy sits at the audience seat at least two days a week? For a month on top of that?"Woohyun left a small chuckle, remembering the moment. Myungsoo cheeks growing hotter and even redder. 

"I ..." Myungsoo stutters, trying to find words but he just lost in it when he feels Woohyun's pointy finger on his lips silencing him. 

"I know everything. You dont have to make up excuses, Myungsoo. I know you like me"  
Myungsoo was about to reply when he feels Woohyun's lips on his lips. Silencing him once again.  
"I like you too, Myungsoo" Woohyun confesses as soon as he pulls away. He caresses Myungsoo's cheeks softly with his fingers.  
Myungsoo closes his eyes, feeling the warmth of Woohyun's fingers against his cheeks. His fatigue suddenly got lifted away.

"How long ? " Myungsoo asked, holding Woohyun's hand in his own.  
" From the first time I saw you" Woohyun tightened up their hands, leaning to the sofa.  
"2 months? "  
"No.. 1 year and half" Myungsoo's mouth was gaped open and Woohyun couldn't help but to laugh because it is just too cute.  
"I saw your picture on Dongwoo's phone. I fall in love you from the first time I saw you. But , you are still with Sungyeol that time. And when I saw you the first time on the stadium, I know I have to grab the chance. When Dongwoo said that you had my photo as your laptop wallpaper, I thought I might have the chance to work it out with you. So I asked Dongwoo to arrange us a dinner together" Woohyun explained, which later earned a pinch from Myungsoo.  
" I wanted to confess to you once the concert ended, but you leave before I could do so. I wait for you to come to the stadium, but you never come. " Woohyun continue.  
Myungsoo snuggles closer to Woohyun. His head on Woohyun's chest. Hands playing with Woohyun's shirt.  
"Im sorry . I .. just cant stand watching you and Sunggyu flirting on the stage" Myungsoo feels guilty for leaving.  
"We are not flirting,baby. Those are all fanservices. We have to do it for fans" Woohyun cupped Myungsoo's face, assuring him those flirting are not real.  
"I know. I'm sorry for getting jealous over a small thing" Myungsoo apologized. 

"Stop saying sorry, Myungsoo. Its okay, as long as we are together now" Woohyun smiled, as he presses his lips on Myungsoo's forehead. 

"I love you, Woohyun "  
"Love you more, Myungsoo"

End.


End file.
